


Whale

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Drabbletober [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Rose's house is like a whale





	Whale

Rose and Adam's house could be compared with a whale. It inspires compassion, yet it's far from the city. Far. Some would say alone. But it never felt lonely. It was a place that brought hope to Androids. They could finally have a better life in Canada. 

But Rose's husband's death inspired a feeling of dread into the house that could never be filled. The feeling that one could go so easily. That was a feeling that Rose and Adam didn't like. 

He used to love whales. He always wanted to see one in person. But, sadly, that never happened.


End file.
